wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Renault Mograine
Scarlet Commander Renault Mograine is the young commander of the military forces of the Scarlet Crusade at the Scarlet Monastery. He is a level 40 elite paladin boss located in the Crusader's Chapel of the Cathedral in the Scarlet Monastery. Biography Renault Mograine was the younger son of Highlord Mograine, also known as the Ashbringer, because of the sword he wielded against the Undead. His life before the events leading to his betrayal is unknown, but presumably he joined his father's Scarlet Crusade at a relatively young age (he was believed to be about fifteen during the Third War). The Grand Crusader, Saidan Dathrohan (the mortal form of the Dreadlord Balnazzar), had struck a deal with Kel'Thuzad, the lich who served as the Scourge overlord in the Plaguelands, to kill Mograine; Dathrohan/Balnazzar would be in a position to take over the Crusade, and Kel'Thuzad would be rid of a great threat to his hold in Lordaeron. To that end, Dathrohan recruited young Renault, promising him great power and prestige in his Crusade if he could kill his father. Renault led Mograine and his advisor Fairbanks into the ruined city of Stratholme, the primary fortress of the Scourge in Lordaeron, where they were to be ambushed. Fairbanks fell relatively early on, but Mograine was able to destroy the Scourge attackers. When it became clear that Mograine would prevail, Renault turned and ran, hiding until he could seize the opportunity to complete his "mission" from the Grand Crusader. After expending his energies against the Scourge, Mograine was weakened and dropped his sword to the ground. That was the opportunity Renault had waited for. Coming from behind his father, the boy picked up Ashbringer and ran it through Mograine's heart, killing the Highlord and fouling the blade...and dooming both to the service of Kel'Thuzad. As promised, Renault was promoted to Scarlet Commander and sent to the Monastery in Tirisfal, as commander of the operations there. But his treachery would not be forgotten, even by the death knight that was Highlord Mograine. An army of soldiers from the Argent Dawn and the Scarlet Crusade entered into the Necropolis Naxxramas and destroyed the corrupted Highlord. One of them took his fouled blade and travelled to the Scarlet Monastery, where Renault cheered the coming of a new Ashbringer to lead the Scarlet Crusade to victory against "the filth of this world" - in essence, those who were not of the Crusade. Upon entering the Crusader's Chapel, however, Highlord Mograine was to have his revenge... The Highlord's spirit, chained to the corrupted blade, appeared in the chapel and confronted his horrified son with his treachery. He then lashed out, killing the Scarlet Commander instantly. Thus, as had happened in the reverse five years earlier, Renault Mograine was killed by his own father, an act of revenge that would not be forgotten by either the Scarlet Crusade, or any who witnessed it that day. In-game Raleigh the Devout in the Hillsbrad Foothills instructs Alliance players to kill Mograine as part of In the Name of the Light, while Varimathras in the Undercity instructs Horde players to kill him to fulfill Into the Scarlet Monastery. However, these attempts to end the Commander's life seem to have failed, as he is in the end slain by his own father's spirit as part of the event. Encounter Mograine and Whitemane are part of a scripted two-part boss fight. After clearing the Crusader's Chapel of the other Crusaders (every nook and cranny in the Chapel MUST be cleared, to avoid being attacked by the trash during the battle with Mograine), you can safely aggro the Scarlet Commander. Only the patrolling trash will respawn, so you can take as long as you like on the stationary mobs in the cathedral. He uses Hammer of Justice (3 sec stun), Crusader Strike (increases holy damage on target), Retribution Aura, and Divine Shield (invulnerable for 10 seconds). He hits hard and can take a lot of pain - but he does not heal. After he dies, High Inquisitor Whitemane comes out and attacks; once she reaches about 40-50%, she sleeps the entire group (even any high level help you might have) and resurrects Mograine. She must be killed first, then Mograine himself - otherwise this process is repeated. If Whitemane is killed before she resurrects Mograine, he becomes unlootable, also if you kill Whitemane but die while fighting Mograine when you go back into the instance you will not be able to find him. References Renault Mograine can be found as a young boy in Southshore in the Old Hillsbrad Foothills, accessible via the Caverns of Time. In Old Hillsbrad Foothills, Whitemane, Renault Mograine and Vishas are playing around and have a captured critter next to them (a frog) Sally Whitemane says: My champion, destroy this monster! Renault Mograine says: The infidel shall be purified, milady! Renault Mograine says: ARGH! It has struck a fatal blow! I have failed you... (Renault Mograine staggers about as if he were mortally wounded.) Sally Whitemane says: Mograine has fallen! You shall pay for this treachury! Arise, my champion! Arise! (Sally Whitemane pretends to cast a healing spell on Renault.) Renault Mograine says: At your side, milady! Sally Whitemane says: We will attack as one! in orange letters ingame (the captured critter dies) (The children cheer.) Sally Whitemane says: We are victorious! Quests * * Quotes Aggro: "Infidels. they must be purified!" Resurrected: "At your side, milady." Killing A Player: "Unworthy." Loot External links Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Scarlet Monastery mobs Category:Unique Voice Category:Old Hillsbrad Foothills NPCs